Two is Better Than One
by iCandies
Summary: When a strong and independent 21 years old woman who works as a DJ believes that being ONE is better. No heart aches. No love quarrels and no awkward moments. Maybe she's wrong not until she met someone who'll turn her thoughts upside down. Rated T :D
1. Chapter 1

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: For the story 'Limitless Love'. I apologize that I had to delete it. Because uhm... My notepad was missing. MISSING and I couldn't work without it. I'm so sorry for my stupidity. I'll try and make it up to you with this new story. I promise... This time... This time... It will be finish.^_^**

**Two is better than one**

_'You spin my head right round, right round... When you go down, when you go down down... Down, down, down, down, doowwwwnnnn... ~Where... Have you been on my life?~' _The song continued echoing in the party people's ear drums. I smirked at the crowd and clearly they are having fun. Well... That's the job of a disc jockey or a DJ. I mixed some more tunes with the provided sophisticated panels and machines. All I know is... Being a DJ runs in my veins actually.

My name is Maka Albarn, ever since I was in middle school. When I first watched a movie about a disc jockey, that was the time I was passionate to learn and now that I did. I fell in love with it. Not to mention you'll bring the crowd's energy onto you but you control them by motion. You're like their powerhouse. Like 'Mitochondria'. Obviously, I'm a bookworm. I love books actually.

People ask me always... Why do I like being a DJ? When all you do is look cool and scratch some records? Maybe they don't know what passion is. Being a DJ isn't just about those things. You bring the crowd's energy, you create fresh music to make them happy and you control their motion. And I am contented of my salary as a disc jockey in 'Cupa Manhattan' to pay the rent of my apartment and my basic needs. I have friends and a best friend. And I am single. Being single is something that I am completely contented with. Easy as pie when you figure out the consequences of being in a relationship. You don't have to deal with quarrels, jealousy and heart aches. Because once you love someone fully and he or she breaks your little beating heart. Your life is over then. Pathetic actually.

I swayed my hips together with the crowd which in fact is getting bigger every second. I gotta say, there are more drunk people than the usual for some reason. But none the less, I am having fun.

"Maka!" A high pitched voice called out somewhere. I lined three songs and then placed my beats on the side. I faced where was the voice coming from and it is none other than Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. My best friend and also my co-worker as a DJ. She walked on the elevated pavement with her ever so long pitch black hair moving swiftly. Then, I trailed my gaze in her amethyst colored eyes. They were beaming with joy. Then I know what was written in her face. She is committed in a relationship with someone she met named Black Star. Then I began to wonder, why is she happy committed in a relationship? Is it required to be happy? Tsubaki talks about it all the time.

"What?" I shot back and not because I hate her or anything. But because I know where this is going.

"Listen, can you take my shift today?" I know it... I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms and what I know is the very reason why she wants me to take her shift is to meet with the blue-haired moron that I also met him in a convenient store and long story actually. What did she saw in him anyway? But my point is... That guy is so talkative you don't even have a chance to talk and he always brags about himself in a 'godly' appearance. Poor Tsubaki, she'll clean his shit while being hypnotized. But I know I'll never understand. Does love really turn your world upside down? That love sends a thousand volts of electricity in your body?

"Come on Maka... He asked me out again! I just... I wanted to see him again" Then, again with her eyes. I think, I also want to recognize that feeling... Hmm... Nah.

"Let me think... Hmmm... No!" I cocked an eye brow and held my daze. Oh no... No, no, no, no.

"Come on, if someone asked you and you actually had a good time before... You want to meet him again, right?" Well... I was silent for once who always demands and defenses for an answer but not because I agree with her but because I don't know. Fine... I admit it, because I never tried that thing called 'dating'.

"Please... Please" Yet again. She knows those things works on me. But... Uh... Damn it!

Alright, fine!" Then I regretted what I said. But she even looked happier with my approval. She then wrapped her arms around me while jumping saying thank you over and over again. Little did I know, for Tsubaki who is older and looks more mature than I do... She's actually cute when she's childish. But still, poor Tsubaki... Trapped in a fantasy. Boys is just a pile of distraction. I wonder, what if I recognized that feeling? Would I sound and act like Tsubaki?

Heh, no.

"Okay... Okay... You can stop with the hugging and I think your lover boy is waiting. He might get jealous of me... Run along" She chuckled sweetly and unwrapped her arms while walking over to the idiot who was waving at her. I sat on the stool of the pavement when I noticed that the last song is about to end. I placed my red beats back and then twisted my hands and neck as it snapped. "That felt good" I muttered.

_'I'm about to lose my mind~. You've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time. Call me a doctor. Call me a doctor. Call me a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life~. Oh... Written in the stars~. A million miles away~' _I started for the second mash-up and the crowd was getting larger again.

When I noticed this guy entering the club with bleach-white hair, red crimson eyes, razor sharp teeth and tan-colored skin wearing a red button shirt with the sleeves rolled up on his elbows and black pants. But, I think he's staring back at me. Wait... Am I staring too long? I never really cared of what or who comes in the club but yeah... I care less anyway. But why was I staring? He's just another playboy picking up other chicks to you know what. What's so special about him?

Focus Maka... Focus... So I jerked the thought away and continued with the mash-up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Seriously, I never thought that I could go on with this. But I am! Thank you for reading! Just continue supporting my stories because there are a whole lot more that I'm planning. **

**Thanks for the reviews. :). **

**Two is better than one**

One thing I have noticed is that... This guy that I'm talking about often comes in 'Chupa Manhattan'. Have I seen him in a movie or something? He looks like a sophisticated actor. And now he is here again. Talking to a girl. Hmm, maybe he's girlfriend. Considering she's hot from head to toe. Streaks of violet colored hair and dandelion colored eyes and an hour glass shape of a body. But I don't know if what she's wearing is still considered a dress. I continued lining up five songs for a short break but when I glanced back from where they were, they weren't there. Sighing in disappointment, a hand waved in front of me so I glanced at it. But then, all of a sudden the girl or his girlfriend is right in front of me.

"Uhm, DJ... I want to request for a... A fast mash-up" Ohh... That tone of voice. I hate it, I know I am used to 'conyotic' girls. It's a term in filipino where girls are vogue in saying their words, I've red it in a book. I closed my eyes for a while and gazed at her when I opened them , I saw her boyfriend beside her.

"Hello? Blonde, I'm asking for a mash-up" Calling me names? No one calls me blonde. Clenching my teeth I know this isn't the right time to answer back but this girl annoys the living shit out of me. She's like a teenage girl with a blackberry phone.

"Don't call me names posh girl" So I thought she'll shut her mouth but as if she's in it because she just crossed her arms and cocked an eye brow.

"So who's calling names again, DJ? You think you're so plain strong with your loud mouth? Yuck!" Emphasizing the word DJ more, oh... I see there, She thought that's just it. I chuckled at her, standing up on my stool and removing the beats on my ears.

"Oh, the irony there 'Blair'... Correction, YOU are a plain woman. Considering the meaning of your name is plain, yeah?"

"Uh... Excuse me? I am not plain! I can speak five languages! And how do you know my name?" This makes laugh that I just couldn't take it. Spitting all my laughter, her boyfriend only stared in amazement. How cool am I? Huh?

"Bonjour, Konnichiwa, Ni hao, Hallo, Hola! Oh my gosh! You don't know that the club puts a golden name plate tag to VIP members. Oh no! You must be a trespasser!" Then, she was wide-eyed. I studied foreign languages also in Manhattan because my mom actually wanted me to go across the globe just like her but unfortunately, I wasn't interested but learning was something I was excited about when she enrolled me in a 'Language Management Class'.

"Oh... I almost forgot... Ciao!"

"This... Isn't over!" She staggered walking and I smirked in triumph. Where's the unplain and linguistic woman now? I continued laughing at her pissed off matter that I was enjoying myself and I didn't noticed her boyfriend was still in front of me. When I finally noticed, I stopped laughing and turned my attention to him. Oh, I think he's also pissed but nah... Whatever.

"Just give her what she wants. She was just asking for a mash-up" Then he turned away and started walking. What the hell? After checking up on him, I thought he's nice and acting like a jerk he is now. I fully regretted staring at him all the time and I will never say that out loud. Most especially, not in front of him.

"Wait... How much?" He turned around with his hands shoved in his pockets. Cocking an eye brow, he is cool in a peculiar way. Something he naturally have.

"Just do it"

"Fine but tell your girlfriend to shut her hole or I'll shut it for her" He coldly scoffed and stormed away. Fuck! The nerves of guys! I knew it, guys are all the same. One is no different than the other. Same attitude everywhere. Tsubaki will regret everything when the time comes that her loud mouth Black Star will break her heart.

"Want a mash-up huh? Oh, I'll give you one. Jerk face!" I stopped the line up and placed my beats back.

_'Tugs. Tugs. Tugs. Tu-tu-tugs. Tugs. Tugs' _The beat continued up until I starting scratching and shuffling.  
_'Just gonna stand there and watch me burn~ but that's alright because I like the way it hurts~ Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's alright because I love the way you... New york! Concrete jungle where dreams are made of' _I adjusted three songs together with a rap and now to seat back and watch.

They were grinding at each other so fast that I think their hips will blow up soon. "Funny" But then, I don't know why Blair was smirking at me. Then, she turned back to the guy. She was teasing with his hair. And what now? Is she challenging me? Without even thinking, I walked down on the pavement and randomly picked a partner beside them and I started twirling, grinding and even kicking.

Until the mash-up finished I walked away and got back on the pavement. But then I regretted what I've done... Why was I shallow-minded to think she's taunting me. Maybe I misunderstood her. Maybe I'm wrong. _'Blonde' _Flashback of her voice suddenly changed my mind. Screw it, she's taunting me.

"Well, you surely are a great dancer" I glanced where the voice was coming from and it's her boyfriend smirking at me. I smirked back and staggered up on the stool.

"Surely I am. Snow white" I inched my face closer that I could feel his breathe tickling mine but he did the same while sexily chuckling. One wrong move and this guy could kiss me. Another disadvantage of not experiencing 'dating', First times everywhere.

"But I think I've seen better"

"E-enough of that, pay up snow white" I held my palm for the money but he didn't moved away. He just took his wallet in his back pocket and handed me for who knows how much.

"Call me snow white one more time... I'll kiss you" My face fell flat but if I didn't, it means I am scared at him. Weak. Wait, he's just bluffing. He has a girlfriend! He wouldn't dare to kiss me! That's it!

"Snow white, snow white, snow white-" But before I could continue, he crashed his lips against mine and I felt a slight tingle in my chest. What was that? Are first kiss always like that? I don't know how long the kiss lasted but when I opened my eyes. Wait, I closed my eyes? But when we both pulled away, I felt light-headed and something strange in my stomach. I never actually red something about this... Symptoms.

"Name is Soul" Last thing he said actually right before he walked away. And all I knew is he exited the club while I was... What the fuck just happened? I sat back on the stool trying to recall what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Woah! Two chapters went crazy! Seriously, I never really thought that this could really be... Something. And this is something now. I'll be deadpan serious with this story. :) or not because I'll try to mix this with something else. ^_^.**

**Reviews please. :D**

**Two is better than one**

It has been three days since the incident happened and that jerk will never be forgiven that easily. He's just an ordinary playboy. Coming in the club with his shirt still buttoned but the next thing you know, you'll see him shirtless while kissing... I mean, French kissing a random girl. How long has he been doing that? Maybe all his life. Tsubaki then sat down beside me on a stool while fiddling with her fingers. I know that gesture.

"Hey Maka, can you do me one last favor?" I deeply sighed. No, not again. I smacked my hand on my forehead. Oh, please... Help this girl open her eyes and stop dreaming and face reality. She's like in a fatal amnesia. Forgetting everything that's happening in the real world.

"What the hell is it? If it's about taking your shift, there is no way in hell that I'll say yes" I crossed my arms and faced the other way. Ever since she started dating that godly jackass she's always asking for favors and always talking about their 'everlasting love'. Bleck! Someday in someway I may puke in front of her. And before I could gaze back at her, I saw Soul had this... This weird gaze on me. Do I look weird? Wait, is it because of my new tank top? And since when did I felt conscious?

"Relax... No, you won't take my shift and actually... He's taking me somewhere but it is required that the minimum customers should be three"

"What? What kind of a stupid place which requires a minimum liability of three? It's like you're saying that an elevator is full with a dozen of workers" How does that place exist in Manhattan?

"Maka, please... I'll take your shift if you want" Oh no, not again. She's pleading again.

"No... No... And no! If we're three then I'll feel like a third wheel or something"

"Don't worry, he'll bring his friend so that you have someone to talk with" Hmmm... That should be fair but trusting her man makes me sick. But maybe I can be her friend. Just maybe.

"Alright, fine" Tsubaki jumped in joy once again. And again, I felt regret after saying yes.

"No take backs okay? And let me take your shift" I gave her a smile when I placed my beats on the table and I walked down on the pavement and then straight to the wash room. I washed my face with cold water and then I adjusted my red tank top. I think my butt is too big for wearing black skinny jeans. Well, whatever.

When I exited the wash room, I walked over to a mini bar with a bartender or also known as Asura. He's a good guy. He's parents live in South Dakota. He is currently engaged to Arachne, a fashion designer who comes here every weekends.

"Just give me a bottle of whiskey" He flashed his bloody red eyes on me and sweetly smiled.

"Good thing you agreed to rest for a while" I nodded while I took the transparent bottle that he handed me.

"Yeah, Tsubaki won't stop if I don't" I reasoned. But it's true. That's why when I attempt to say no, in the end, she's victorious. Like a food chain. Producers will produce their food and consumers will eat what they produced and in the end, consumers are always victorious. In the middle of drinking, I saw Tsubaki's idiotic lover boy talking to... Wait! It's Soul! And they're coming near me! I froze my ass on my seat and continued to drink the bottle. I really need to finish my bottle to leave. But... Too late.

"Woah! Maka, taking it hard, ah?" Hearing his loud voice makes me want to puke on his face. There's got to be something wrong with Tsubaki.

"So Maka is your name?" The jerk followed. Why are there so many stupid people like them in the world? Clearly they have issues.

"No, it's my pet's name, snow white" Drinking the bottle once again, I felt a hand grab my wrist that stopped me from drinking the whiskey.

"I warned you before, didn't I?" He growled viciously while glaring at me. Warning me with a very inconsistent way of manipulating a request isn't accurate. I glared back at him while I sank my teeth in my lips. I'll warn him alright. I punched him on the face that I caught some of the attention of other party animals but I couldn't help it.

"You don't have the right to do that" I stomped my feet and walked away. Stupid jackass! Frantically, I was wrong for checking up on him! Completely wrong! So he thinks it's okay for me that he'll kiss me whenever he wants to and start kissing other 'ladies'. It feels like I'm one of those girls who wants to sleep with him or take their panties off easily. But basically, I'm not!

Stupid assholes! If I have known any better, Black Star's friend-. Then it hit me. Hit me hard on the head and not literally. Then, I stopped nagging at myself when I remembered that Black Star is also gonna tag along a friend.

"No... No... I can't get stuck and chat with that jerk" I hurriedly ran on the pavement where Tsubaki is the one operating the sophisticated machines that created freestyle music.

"Tsubaki, I can't join you"

"But there are no take backs... Come on, it would be fun in Soul-kun's company" Soul-kun? She even knows him! Damn it, Tsubaki! I smacked my hand on my forehead. And lately I've been doing that every since... Like I'm a the facepalm guy in 9gag or something.

"Why didn't you told me that she's a he?! and why didn't you told me that it's Soul?" I shook her mercilessly and I'm panicking here! No, not panicking. I just don't like that guy.

"Wait, you know him? And isn't that a good thing?" I groaned in annoyance. She doesn't know nothing. This shit is totally messed-up.

"Soul's a jerk... He kissed me because I called him snow white, okay?" Her eyes popped out of it's socket. She'll demand an explanation in three... Two... One...

"He kissed you?! When?! Was it good?! Tell me now!" We caught some attention and even I think 'their' attention. This gal doesn't know how to whisper when she needs to.

"Long story but... I just don't want to see him. I mean come on, weird pointy teeth? And do you see everyday in your life that color of bleach-white? Black Star's even weirder" I sat on the stool and rubbed my forehead. I'm having a head ache with this situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: With all the reviews, I'm really inspired to continue this story! :)). Just continue what you're doing and I'll let my awesome imagination flow wild. XD. Anyways, thanks for the total support and really... I was flattered with all the reviews and the obsession. That easily? I must be a reader magnet or something. XD.**

**Reviews please. ^o^**

**Two is better than one**

"Maka, let's go... I think they're waiting" Tsubaki excitedly pulled my arm while adjusting her light pink colored dress. I rolled my eyes and pulled my arm away. Well, I thought Tsubaki would be discouraged since I explained everything to her I even told her that he's not a good kisser just to let her agree but I was wrong. She's even encouraged to let me come. Jeez, the most confusing woman I ever met is Tsubaki. Really, really confusing.

"But I don't want to go, you forced me on this" I stopped walking and then fixed my black pencil skirt.

"I did because I want you to know Soul-kun better, he's a really nice guy" I know there is really something wrong with her and she did forced me on this. She suddenly 'popped in' my apartment and she started forcing me to wear this... This random pencil skirt which was stuck in my closet for how no one knows how and when.

"That guy? Nice? Please... I would rather listen to Justin Bieber than call him nice" Well, that escalated quickly. I never ever in my life wanted ever to listen to any of his songs and I never include him anywhere in any of my mash-ups. But when a girl requests for a Justin Bieber song I would turn them down. Stubborn yeah... Right.

"And forcing is a great way, huh?" She groaned for some reason and I still can't move on in any of this. How can I? And in a time like this, I should still be on my bed sleeping peacefully but no... I'm wearing this black pencil skirt that I'm somewhat too formal.

"Let's just go and we're here anyway" We finally made it in front of the place that is surrounded with other commercial buildings or stores or whatever. Just simple Manhattan, okay? And finally lets go of my arm.

"Thank you for letting go" I sarcastically thanked and fixed my white sleeves on my elbows. And I really don't get it. I look so formal. Like a secretary of a boss. I turned my gaze on the placed 'Not for 2' was written in a cursive matter. I can't believe it, Tsubaki is impossible. Of course it is somewhere stupid. Not for 2 restaurant, come on.

We both walked inside the restaurant when Tsubaki waved on the far end. And I couldn't believe it, two idiots were sitting in the corner beside the window. Oh no, this day is shit in three... Two... One.

"Tsubaki! Hey! And Soul... That's her seat so go" The blue haired monkey pushed Soul away as the weird couple already sat down.

"Maka, aren't you going to seat?" Tsubaki asked while I crossed my arms and looked to my left, this Soul creep is already staring at me. I rolled my eyes and sat on the opposite row of the couple while Soul sat beside me. Oh please, let this day end.

"Black Star, eat this one... This is delicious" Tsubaki gave a spoon full of crab cake while Black Star opened his mouth wide and ate it. And then, they continue with their fun and giggles. This... This thing in front of me makes me want to puke and... The both of them aren't even noticing us. They were like the last two people on earth. I groaned in annoyance as I tried to focus on the food.

Oh god, please save me! After the main course, this couple already started French kissing in front of us. Do other people do it in public? If so... Disgusting. It's just like seeing how crabs mate in a huge television screen. I forced the ice cream in my mouth and swallowed it hard.

"Ah... Ah" Her moan continued in what seemed like forever to me. At any moment I would vomit.

"You know, this would take long" Soul whispered on my ear, I turned at him and he only continued eating.

"Oh yeah... I have no idea... Of course it'll take long! Look at them swallowing each other's tongues!" I half whispered and half yelled at the same time. He smacked his hand on his forehead and groaned showing his razor sharp teeth.

"All I'm saying is... Let's ditch them" Hmm... But if I ditched them then... I turned my gaze back towards the couple and I could tell, Black Star is already going further. Fine, I'd rather go with him than see a couple have sex in front of me.

"Let's go" We hurriedly stood up and exited the restaurant. I sighed in relief and adjusted my pencil skirt. I looked back at him and he's staring again.

"You know what... Hmmm... Soul, right? I've noticed that you keep on staring. What the hell is your problem?!" He just smirked and pushed on a wall. Hell, no... Not again. He slammed hand near my head and he arched his back closer.

"In your dreams, Ma-ka" He lets go and then shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever. Just go away as far as possible from-" But before I could continue, he pulled my hand and started walking.

"H-hey! Let go of me, snow white!" He stopped walking and then lets go of my hand.

"Listen, no one would care to notice that I am capable of a warning to stop you from calling me names, Maka. I saved your ass form both of them and you're just being stubborn like a teenager. So will you shut up and react after my explanation?" No word escaped in my lips. I was speechless for once who always demands like a supreme court leader.

"Good" So he pulled my hand back and then continued walking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Oh my glob! I have been dying to update! I was hoping that you're waiting. I'm so sorry if I haven't updated in a short period of time because the wi-fi was broken. And no one in our family insisted to buy a new router until my brother decided to buy it. So thanks to him that I can update once again.**

**Reviews please! ^_^**

**Two is better than one**

"Wait... Where are you taking me, anyway?" I pulled my hand back and we stopped walking once again. He sighed in annoyance while scratching his head. If he's not able to take my tenth time of asking him the same question might as well answer for the second time, right? Impossible.

"Alright, I was just going to take you somewhere you want. I just figured that you need a ride and I'm offering you one" Hmmm, the offer wouldn't kill me. I mean, sitting on car wouldn't be such a waste of time. And it consumes my gas since now everywhere and anywhere it's always in price hike.

"Fine... Let's go to a convenient store, I need to buy some groceries"

"Alright, let's go" He pulled my hand back and we started walking for the third time.  
Is walking gonna take forever? We've been walking for twenty minutes and it feels like we're walking not even half of the Sahara desert and the sun... It feels like it's mocking me. I clenched my teeth and tightened my grip on his hand. The heat doesn't help me any further. Damn, sun!

"Soul, where's your car or whatever?"

"Hmmm, calling me by my name, huh? Well... That's a first" Well, that escalated quickly. I didn't noticed that I CALLED him 'Soul'. But my point is, is walking gonna take forever? Not he's name!

"Just answer my damn question!"

"Alright, woman! It's in my apartment"

"Is it far?" Then, I don't know why we both stopped walking in the middle of a long sidewalk with the commercial buildings on the sides and they're not helping. They're just reflecting the light of the sun to us. It sucks to walk in Manhattan in the afternoon.

"Why? Does your feet hurt?" He trailed his eyes on my feet which are throbbing from walking. I just looked away and played with my fingers. No! I don't need help from him!

"N-no! I'm fine" I pulled my hand back and then crossed my arms. I don't even know why I denied. I just don't like his help even if I'm in good hands of what Tsubaki has been telling me before we started eating together with them. But before I know it, my feet aren't on the ground anymore! What the fuck!

"E-eh! S-soul! Put me down!" I looked up on his expression which does not read anything except 'Whatever' in it. And he's carrying me like... I'm his bride! Wait... He's bride! Something in my brain pictured me in a white wedding dress with him. Oh... Oh dear! No!

"Put me down now!" I yelled on top of my lungs while yanking his hair. It does feel soft, though? Weird... It looks very messy when you look at it.

"No... I know your feet hurt... So just bare with what I'm offering" Okay. Once again, there's this weird feeling in stomach. But this doesn't chance him! He's still a jerk! I let go of his hair and just crossed my arms.

"I don't get you, though... Why do you have to be so cold, when you're not really that bad?" I don't really know why I asked but... I just wanted to.

"Well, I'm not really cold you know... You're the one who's been so cold to me!" But he's tone of voice changed. It wasn't sharp and like in a threatening matter it was... Calm and cool?

"Well... Mr. Soul, I was just being mad at you for suddenly kissing me" I said with a matter of fact tone of voice. He just chuckled and then beamed a smile. Another weird thing, but... He's teeth seemed to match he's smile.

"Sorry about that... Blair was just... She's annoying. I mean, really really annoying. And you were adding to my pissed matter and I just can't hit a girl to shut her up, right? That's not cool... So... I just kissed you" But then, I wasn't mad at him anymore. Why is that?

"So you think it's okay that you'll kiss me for whatever you want? Like those other chicks who'll take their panties off to sleep with you?"

"Hmmm, okay for the let you kiss me part but... No, I'm not fantasizing of sleeping with an office girl"

"Hey! What I mean is... Mr. Soul is that... I'm like those desperate girls who wants you... But I don't!" But he still doesn't buy it! He doesn't buy it that I don't like him!

"What are you so being mad about? Don't tell me it's your first?" He joked but ironically it is. As much as I want to laugh along with him, I can't. That's why I covered my face because I am completely embarrassed about it! And... Again, I think I regret the fact called 'dating'. I could have not be embarrassed right now if someone kissed me. Yet, he's right here... Laughing on my face.

"Aww... That's just cute... I swear"

"Shut up"

"Come on, that's just cute. First kiss? Well... I find it special" Hah?! Is he joking?! Special because? I laughed at his serious face and then cocked an eye brow.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Special because? I mean, you kissed other girls... French kiss even, right?"

"You had your first kiss with the coolest guy ever! And how do you know of that?! Have you been watching me in the club? Ohh, someone's attracted... I knew it, you like me. Don't you?" And perfect timing, this hot girl passed by beside us and she winked at him and he winked back. What was that?

"So you think, you're so charming, huh?" I sarcastically asked.

"I don't think... I know"

"So you think... I liked the... The kiss... Your lips were... Were wet. It feels like kissing a... A wet painted wall or something" He smirked even wider and then faced me.

"Oh really? You didn't liked the kiss? Well, I don't know that I was kissing your lips... I thought it's just skin" What?

"Come on, you think yours aren't?"

"You don't have a proof" He moved his head closer as if he's taunting me.

"Well, let's prove it and finish this shit!" I moved my head closer.

"I'd like to see you try!" But before we know it, we smashed our lips at each other. And again, my body felt numb and my lips felt hot. I felt something sensible. Something interesting. We don't really know how long it lasted but I felt my stomach grumble again.

"I-it's like kissing a wall... Told you" He puts me down and we both faced the other direction.

"Whatever you say, Ma-ka. And we're here" I trailed my eyes on a huge building in front of me. Wow! And he still wouldn't buy it that I am not a whore material to like him!


	6. Chapter 6

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Please be informed that I am now updating. I think a lot doesn't know. I'm so sorry for the long update before! It just took me nearly two weeks to update! Sorry! I'll leave you reading this chapter. Just please... Continue to support my story. I also created MY FIRST LEMON ONE-SHOT. Entitled 'Distracted'. Please do read, for people who like lemons! ^_^**

**Reviews please.**

**Two is better than one**

"Woah" I reacted. His apartment is huge. I mean his condo unit! I think my apartment is the size of his living room. From his looks I shouldn't be surprised that he's rich. He could date rich and famous chicks like what he wanted. He has this, white painted piano in an elevated area. Red walls and white furnitures were clearly the motif of the unit. What a rich bastard.

"What, never been to a unit before?" He smirked and crossed his arms. I pouted my lips and rolled my eyes. He's with in it again. The boastfulness.

"Well, sorry for not being rich... Bare with me, I had a rough past"

"Whatever... Wait here. I'll go and get the keys" He quickly walked away as I observed his unit once again. For a guy thought, a GUY. He is organized. From the paintings to the small picture frames it was an equilibrium identity. But then, I found myself walking over to the direction of the piano. I felt attracted from the look. The piano looked so new and the white keys were as white as shiny teeth the black keys were as smooth as a new one. I trailed my finger tips on the piano keys when I sat down on the chair or bench or whatever. I closed my eyes and started pressing some keys.

I remembered what mama used to play to me when night comes. She insisted playing every single day after work and I gladly listened. I started humming the tunes when I felt some weight beside me, I opened my eyes when I found Soul synchronizing his tune towards mine. I was stunned. I mean, he's a fucking pianist! The best I've heard just now! But we both continued playing until we ended up on the same key.

This guy isn't so bad after all. Maybe Tsubaki is right for once. "Not bad"

"Not bad either"

"Come on, let's go... I found my keys" We walked into this parking lot with loads of cars and motorcycles.

"So, where's your car?" I faced him while scanning the parking lot but he simply chuckled as if I said something funny.

"Cars are too slow you know... It's not my style" He clicked something with his keys when I heard a loud beep on the far end, so he led me to the sound and I couldn't believe it. An orange motorcycle stood before me.

"What? Never rode on this before?"

"That's not my point... I'm wearing a skirt" Why the fuck didn't he told me in the first place that it is a motorcycle?! Not a car?! I felt so stupid.

"So what? You don't have anything to show anyway" Oh no... He didn't just insulted me.

"BASTARD!" I smacked him hard on the head which made him yelp in pain. That'll teach him. Stupid... I take it back... He's just so horrible I could yank his hair every single day of my life.

"Alright... Blair I think has this black pants... Take it" He handed me a fitted pair of pants. I eyed at it at first but decided to take it.

"You know, your girlfriend might not like it... Wearing her pants for other girls" I spoke while wearing her pants... Hmm, the way I saw Blair she has a nice body and for some odd reason her pants fit with me. I know I'm too thin but whatever. I pulled my skirt off and he placed it in the compartment.

"What? She's not my girlfriend... I don't really like her, she just follows me everywhere and then whines if she doesn't get what she want but she's like a little sister to me. And are you jealous?" Talk about family and boastfulness. Why doesn't he get it that I'm a girl who'd rather eat dust than like him?!

"I don't fucking like you... I don't care if you have sex with her you know... And let's just go" I sat behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Hmmm, I smelled leather and the mixture of perfume. It fits him though.  
After a few minutes, we made it in the convenient store, so we both entered as the small bell rang hanging on top of the door, triggering the workers of the customers.

"Soul, get a cart" I commanded while counting my money.

"Wow... Calling me by my name for the second time" He chuckled and then started pulling a cart. I smiled when he struggled getting one. I find it cute, he looks like a five years old child... Nah. He needs help. So I walked in his direction and I pulled the cart without struggling. He has so much to learn. I walked with the cart while Soul followed behind me.

"Hmm... Need some milk" So we both walked to different sections and he keeps on sighing. Well, it is obvious actually... He's just bored. But before I could get the milk, Soul carried me and puts me INSIDE the cart while he ran around pulling the cart. What the fuck?! What the hell is happening?!

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Making shopping less boring" We were running around. At first I felt nervous but when time went on. I was having fun for the first time ever. I laughed the whole way whenever we trip on something and whenever the guard stops us while I told him the direction. I admit it with all my might, Soul is someone who'll surely be fun to hang out with. We both gave one last laugh when we went to a complete stop.

"Well... That... Was fun" So we continued walking and started shopping in a 'normal' way.

"Soul, mind getting some eggs, I'll be the one to get bacons and noodles" So he walked away and I started for the noodles.

Let's see... Noodles" Hard to choose...

"Hey" Someone called out beside me, I turned my attention to him and he has this pitch black hair with white highlights, golden gleaming eyes and a set of black sharp tuxedo. Handsome dude but I think-.

"You know this flavor is much more delicious" I walked closer to him and red the brand... Hmm, maybe I should try that. But in the middle of talking, I felt something warm around my waist. I looked on the side and finally realized that it was Soul. I felt the warm feeling again and I was confused as hell of what was going on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: A poll question please, do you like character deaths? Please answer by a review or a direct message if you want. ^_^. Thank you. I just have something in my mind that 'might' work but it requires your cooperation. Thanks.**

**Reviews please. :)**

**Two is better than one**

Man, I never dreamed of being the boundary of two idiots. As you can see, this two heads in each side of me are glaring at each other for who knows who and no matter how hard I tried to remove his damn arm on my waist he won't!

"Sweetie, who's your new friend? Mind introducing me?" Sweetie? Who is he calling 'sweetie'? Is it me? The fuck? But before I could open my mouth to speak, the guy already answered.

"Pleasure to meet you, bro" They both shook their hands without letting go of their hold. Uh... Awkward. He eyed me but I wasn't sure of what to do. I have never experienced being fought over by guys. Should I run away and pretend nothing happened? Or should I act stupid and pretend that Soul mistook me for someone else. Oh dear, help the living shit out of me!

"Gladly, I'll introduce myself. I'm Death the Kid, nice to meet you... Uhm"

"Soul, Soul Evans. Maka's fiancée" He even kissed me on the cheek and I was so tense of what to do. I mean, his fiancée? Since when did I meet a guy for like two hours and be called as his future wife? Oh no... Some part of my brain pictured me in a wedding dress and it was the 'you may now "kiss" the bride.

"Maka... Maka... Hey, sweetie" Soul waved his hand in front of me before I snapped back to reality. Shit... Since when was I wearing a wedding dress?

"Oh Maka, I have to go. I'll just text you. Pleasure to meet you Soul, you are a lucky man" Then he walked away. I swear, I saw him disappointed or is it just me. When Kid finally leaves, I swear... Soul is so dead.

"Are you crazy?! Why do you have to act as my... Fiancée? And for the record, Kid is ONLY being friendly!" I yelled while yanking his hair. Stupid!

"Maka, stop yanking my hair! And clearly, you don't get it. That guy was hitting on you, I just saved your ass and you easily gave him your phone number?" I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. Please, he only knew Kid for three minutes and he's acting like a fat jerk.

"And so what if he's hitting on me? Maybe he's my future boyfriend for crying out loud! And so what if I gave him my phone number?"

"Maka, you are not sure enough that he's harmless!"

"And you are not sure that he is! So what if he is hitting on me? Maybe for once, a boy sees me as a woman!"

"Maka, you are just so dense to realize your environment! Are you that dense?!" I am positively sure that Kid is the only guy who walked up to me and introduced like a true gentleman he is. And I don't get what he's pointing at.

We made it in my home sweet home and I taught him the direction and he's all quiet during the whole trip. I was trying to get him to talk to me but he keeps on giving me those... Short assed answers.

"Just leave the groceries on the counter, I'll just change" He nodded while I proceeded in my room. Man, I really need to go shopping some more. I think half of my clothes are too small for me. I wore this denim shorts and a red tank top. When I returned, I saw Soul standing in front of the divider looking on a picture frame. I think he finally meets my mom. I don't know why my feet suddenly dragged me beside him and I started to talk of my family.

"Yeah... That's my mama, she's a really independent woman. She explores the world and discovers it" I smiled at the picture which he brought to him. It was Kami, my mother happily taking a picture with a new species of flowers in Argentina. Weird, I felt soft and safe with Soul. Maybe because, I never had a guy beside me for more than three minutes but not until now.

"She's beautiful" He glanced at me and glanced back to the picture frame

"She is. She's smart, beautiful and adventurous. We were all happy back then. Every night she plays me a piano piece and I gladly listened until I fall asleep. But mama passed away when she was poisoned by the new species of flowers that she discovered in Argentina. It was not longing, until the doctors found any cure. There was no cure of her sickness. Until only after three days she died" I felt that the other half of myself was gone when I told him what had happened. I don't know now how to handle myself alone.

"I'm so sorry to hear that" He softly whispered. But that kind of whisper showed worry and condolence so it was... It was relieving.

"L-let's go. I think the couple are waiting for us" Before I could cry in front of him and embarrass myself. Should have thought of that on that one, he nodded and we both went on a trip to go back but he was still too quiet. Too quiet that I couldn't take it anymore. When his motorcycle went on a stop because of a red light...

"Soul! I can't take this anymore! Fine, sorry if I don't get you. Clearly, I still don't get the point you're trying to tell me" He sighed at first and spoke.

"No, I think I should be sorry... Uncool for me but yeah... Sorry for acting like a jerk. My point is, try looking in your directions maybe there are guys you just couldn't notice" Then it hit me. Hit me hard but not literally. My eyes widened in shock. There is! And he has been there all along and I never noticed!

"Soul! Oh god! I get it now! Asura likes me?!" Then he turned silent once again. What's his problem? I get it. Asura likes me? He does keep on walking over to the pavement and giving me free drinks. So that's it?! He likes me?! That escalated quickly, Asura is engaged. But it went better than I expected because Soul finally talked and laughed during the whole trip.

We finally returned in the restaurant that we thought that the owner of the restaurant might have noticed that they are not two anymore in their stupid concept restaurant. I mean, it is very stupid. What if the third wheel goes in the wash room to take a short break and the owner sees the two of them only two?! That could get so wrong in so many ways if the owner isn't a good listener.

Soul and I stopped walking. We have the same expression on in our faces. For the past two hours, they haven't noticed we ditched them?! I even felt sorry for Tsubaki for leaving her and they're still sweet talking in the corner? Is that even possible? Love is weird and so dense.

"Tsubaki, enough with lover boy... Let's go" She 'romantically' smiled or I don't know why Black Star grinned as if it was signal of... Oh... Oh god, gross! I could puke in any moment!

"Oh! Tsubaki! Both of you! Just... Just get a room" I yelled while covering my eyes with their 'romantic gestures'. Or the wild make out of attempt that good thing I stopped.

"Sounds like a plan" Black Star happily said while dragging Tsubaki by the hand while Tsubaki giggled. I never knew she was into this. From her look, she doesn't look like a sexually active person but now... Who is Tsubaki? See this! This thing called love can be described in one word. AWKWARD! And I was still in the middle of processing what 'will' they do. Will do! And it was five minutes ago when they left.

"Will they?-"

"Yes"

"They're gonna?-"

"Yes" I shivered and then faced Soul.

"I was joking! I didn't mean for them to take it seriously!" I reasoned while Soul laughed his ass until his stomach ached.

"Hmmm, let's go somewhere or whatever then" He smirked and then took my hand.

"Well... Sounds like a plan" He mocked Black Star and I was sure I looked stupid. I felt my face turn warm. What is this? Soul chuckled for who knows who and we excited the stupid damn restaurant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Okay, I am completely satisfied with this story. And I've got another story in my mind. Wooh! Yeah! Hope it's successful enough like this one. Thanks for the reviews and the 'updating everyday' keeps on growing seldom. I apologize for that matter. **

**Two is better than one**

I woke up the next morning by the loud knocks on the door. And if not worth it, I am so going to kill them for ruining my morning. Jeez, people can't wait until morning is finished. If this is Tsubaki asking me to come with her, there is no way in hell I'll-. And I couldn't believe who suddenly walked inside MY apartment and sat on MY couch as if it's his house.

"Excuse me, what are you doing in MY apartment?" I asked the now at home bastard flicking channels with the television remote. The guts of this guy. I rolled my eyes and walked in front of him.

"Excuse me but... I'm trying to watch"

"No, you excuse me! But... What the fuck are you doing here?" Yesterday, supposed to be the last time that I'll see him but for my luck he is here. Yes, I did enjoyed yesterday with him but he is a jerk and half of it was full of his jerk ass.

"Okay, Maka... You see, my brother Wes went abroad. He cuts my credit card off and only gave me a small allowance and told me to use it only for my 'basic needs'. He told me right after he comes back, he'll take me with him in UK. I just need a few days to crash into someone and I promise... You won't see me ever again when he comes back" Well, that was something he never told me that he's leaving but... Whatever! Maka, focus!

"Wow, calling me by my name properly without sounding like 'Ma-ka' is a first" I mocked him and I know he is pleading inside for my agreement and now, this is my chance for revenge. Oh, karma hits faster than lightning! I love this morning. I smirked at him and crossed my arms.

"Come on, Maka... I'll call you by your name properly, okay? Is that it? Can I stay here?"

"No, still not satisfied. You see, I'm a very... Very organized person. I value rules as my virtue and upon hearing my rules you might regret living with me in a short period of time. DO you still have the guts of living with me?" I stooped my head to face him with a challenging smirk on my face. Apparently, part of the plan in making him suffer. Oh, how evil am I?

"Bring it"

"If you say so, snow white" I stand properly again and sat beside him.

"Rules are simply actually... I don't like messy shit in my apartment so no laundry shit everywhere, no spoiled milk or pizza in the kitchen. We take turns in making breakfast, lunch and dinner. As for now, I make breakfast and you make lunch. Since I'm out during six for my shift you go and do whatever you want as soon as you leave the house the way before. You can invite friends or whatever as long as you don't let me fix your shit. And don't disturb me during Saturdays!" This time he was the one who stooped on my level and widely smirked. And I really don't get it why.

"Whatever you say, princess"

"Okay then, sounds fair enough but... I know you have a lot of friends or whatever. Why crash to them? And why the fuck me?" I couldn't figure it out myself. Whenever he's in the club he is a different person. He's a heartthrob and not a hopeless romantic. All he needs to do is to look pretty and choose a girl that he'll sleep with. But why me?

"Actually... I chose yours because I think it is clearly the best out of my other choices. Black Star... Might be doing with Tsubaki something. I might disturb them. Liz and Patty have a strict parent that he doesn't trust boys sleeping in their house. Excalibur, my uncle talks a lot and wants me to pay a rent for a room but my allowance is just too small and I don't go to places with the other people besides them." Hmmm, wise choice.

"And me? My rules are just that and why choose me?"

"Because you can cook, I can talk to you and whatever. That's that" R-really? I am comfortable with him but... I have this sudden urge again. His lips were playing something. They were perked, they moved in a sensual way whenever he speaks.

"Uh-uh okay. But! You need to share me some money for the food. My salary is decent but it is only exact for my needs and not for anybody else" He nodded while I walked away before I say something stupid. And I know I will when I act like a weird teenager with hormones.

"Oh and Maka... Let's go somewhere or whatever today" I gulped when I felt my chest pounding before I turned to him and smiled and I sure do hope he doesn't figure out that I'm nervous. Wait... Nervous?! Nervous is not the correct term. Maybe politically tense is more accurate.

"Negative... I need to finish a new mash-up today"

"Okay... Let me know if you need anything" I was stunned for moment. I don't get him actually. Sometimes he's sweet but later he'll act cold on you as if you've done something very wrong or you turned him off. As if I care, right?

"Yeah yeah. Whatever"

"Oh yeah! While you finish your mash whatever, I'll go and get my shit and bring it here. See you later!" He stood up and stole a kiss on my cheek and ran away. And uh... What just happened? He just stole a kiss! Some part of my brain yelled the answer and when I ran outside the door he was on his motorcycle putting his helmet on.

"What the fuck was that for?!" I yelled while running from his direction. To tell you, this is the third time he kissed me! And I am not aware of this and the purpose of this! Remembering what he did makes me feel numb. The thought sent shivered in my skin.

"Come on, I know you don't hate that small kiss. Be thankful I kissed the girl who likes me now" W-what?! The-the nerves of this jerk ass! I was about to maka chop him until I remember he is wearing a helmet for safety. I stomped my feet and just yelled a very colorful word at him. He just chuckled and winked.

"I'll see you later, baby doll" Then he zoomed in the open road. What did he just called me? Baby doll? My face turned warm from the way he is acting. He is so weird during this morning but he isn't like this yesterday. What did he ate that made him nice? And nice?! Since when did I admit he's nice! Then my stupid brain pictured how soft his lips were when it touched my cheek. It was smooth when it softly touched-wait! My eyes widened and I feel warm again. Man, must be the stress!


	9. Chapter 9

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Still thanks for the support, I appreciate it all! I think I love writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy this too! Reviews please as always! ^_^**

**Two is better than one**

"SOUL!" I yelled on top of my lungs. I-I can't believe day one living with him is a total mess. The toilet seat is full of his fucking piss! This irritates me! Clearly, it's him who have done this in the toilet.

"Maka! What the fuck are you yelling at?" Soul finally came in the bath room while I crossed my arms and cocked an eye brow. And he still couldn't take a hint. No girls would pee on a wet toilet seat. And early in the morning he already pissed my cranky head. This guy will never learn the meaning of organized.

"Soul, why is the toilet seat wet?" He stared blankly at me and I grew impatient. How can I be patient if I'm about to pee myself in the morning with a wet toilet seat?

"Baby doll, you need to think. Guys are guys. We guys can't just control pissing normally like you girls do. You wouldn't understand because you don't have a dick" Boy, that went easily. He said those words straight to my face. I felt warm again. Why does this keeps happening? Am I in hormones? But I'm 21 for the love of god!

"S-stop calling me that! And you also need to think. We only have one bath room so you need to think of the others who would use it. Most especially, ME!"

"Alright, alright. I'll try to control my piss. Fine. Happy?"

"Not"

"What do you want then?"

"Well... Toilet seats are not gonna clean themselves you know!" He groaned in annoyance and then he started cleaning the toilet seat. Would you look at that ass? Uh... What? Did I just... No! Morning highness! C-clearly nothing!

"Thank you very much" So he exited the bath room and keeps on cursing. Now that he knows about the toilet seat, I'm sure he'll learn something in his own way when he's gonna piss or whatever.

A few hours passed and I am gonna take a bath since my shift starts in two hours. I hurriedly took a pair of jeans, black tank top and my towel inside the bath room to take a bath. Soul was still asleep on the couch and I sure do hope he doesn't annoy me. He keeps on pissing me off as a habit of his! What does he think of me?! A joker who makes him laugh! Heck, no!

So I undressed myself and placed my undergarments in the basket full of other dirty clothes. Well, did I mention I wear plunge brassieres and black and red knickers. Tsubaki gave them to me, she thought I looked sexy wearing them. And I sure do hope I still do.

"Oy! Maka!" Soul knocked or more on banging the door. Demanding like a greedy politician. Please, he should wait for his turn if he has to.

"What?!"

"I need to use the bath room!"

"Wait, I'm not yet done!"

"Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay!" So I hurried myself from taking a bath before he makes a mess and we both have to deal with piss or some shit. So I wrapped myself with a towel and got my clothes to change and just exited the bath room dripping wet. He was just glued to the floor until I realized he wasn't moving. Or is he just joking with me? To piss me off again?

"What? Go! I thought you're gonna use the toilet?" He slowly went inside and I just rolled my eyes and went in my room. Stupid Soul, couldn't wait for his turn and now I have to bring my clothes-. Oh! Oh dear fuck! No! I forgot that all my brassieres, night gowns and under wears are in one basket! Fuck! I hope he doesn't notice! I am so embarrassed if he did.

"I have to hurry" So I quickly changed into my jeans and tank top, got my head phones and was about to go but when I opened the door, Soul also got out of the bath room. He was sweating and red. His face turned warmer and he just passed me. Oh no! No! I think he saw my... My... Oh no! Fuck!

I was about to exit the apartment when he said something.

"Maka... You know, baby doll suits your name" My eyes widened when I realize what he meant. Crap! I feel so embarrassed to turn around. So I hurriedly exited the apartment and went on a trip to go to my shift. Still I could not forget it.

~~~  
I stared of to space. I couldn't recover from what I saw. I thought Maka was a plain DJ but from the looks of her... Her basket full of a guy's dream. Maka is intensely wild! I mean, yeah... I've dated a lot of girls but Maka. She wears this plunging bras, knickers even! Fuck, I couldn't stop thinking what she looks like wearing them!

"Fuck! Soul stop it! Not cool!" Wait, is this... Blood? Oh, shit! It is! My nose is bleeding like hell! I never knew I was this pervert, not until now! I went through the sink and washed it before I could stain anything that Maka would totally kill me for.

But thinking back, I've seen what was inside that basket. I never knew she wears... Those types of undergarments. I mean, she wears lingeries. Clearly, I need to stop this!

"Soul, you need to stop it!" I was taken aback when my phone rang. Thank you!

"Hello?"

"Hey, Soul-kun" Oh no, no. I'm not thankful at all. Hearing her high-pitched voice again. She needs to stop following me around like some actor. But cool guys are always being followed so what can I do?

"Uh... Hi Blair, what do you want?"

"Soul-kun, you want to party?" Hmm, parties could keep my mind off of things. This certain things.

"Sure"


	10. Chapter 10

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Sorry for the long update! I have so much to pass since it is almost our midterm performance report! So sorry! I was focusing on my studies. I hope you understand! Hey! New addition! XD. New follows! Thanks! Reviews please. :***

**Two is better than one**

It has been week since he asked to crash in. And for the record, he is learning. From the piss and for not pissing me off during the Saturday. For now, it's Monday again. Crap! Monday has always the party people and drunk chicks. Stupid! Why does girls would 'party all night' and then blame guys who takes their virginity but insisted when drunk. Why drink if you don't want to lose it? Fucking logic! I rolled my eyes when Tsubaki was dancing on the dance floor with her lover boy.

It was unusual that they were staying too long with each other. Can they really do that? I mean... Am I on TV prank or whatever? Stupid... Thinking of love. Stupid. All I know is love is a fucking bitch. But yeah, I remembered Soul one time. Midnight, I heard him singing 'We are young'. It was acoustic. He really has a nice voice. And... Wait! What the fuck, man?!

"Hello? Uhm... Excusez-moi, salope" Uh... Back from the living shit of Jersey Shore. I'm not surprised to see Ms. Plain here. Or Blair. Crap, again. Why does she have to ruin everything whenever I'm thinking? And did she just... Called me a bitch?

"Bonjour, de retour de Côte du New Jersey?" She rolled her eyes and stooped her head on my level. Gladly, in a 'threatening' matter. Oh! If I can throw my book at her right now!

"Listen, you stay away from Soul. He is mine and never will be yours because... I know you know why" She flew her nails and flickered her annoying eyes. Mocking me? But... What does she mean?

"What the fuck do you mean? And why would I stay away from him? He has a tag with your name in it, whore?" I stood up and glared back at her. Never will I stoop in her level but if I have to... Fuck her!

"No, haven't you heard the news? He is leaving with his brother... Hmm, can I say about... One month from now. He's gonna take mastery in music in London, slowpoke. And his brother planned me to be with him. Why? Because, I am the daughter of La Costa Records. Which means I can be a connection of Soul and I get what I want. Which is him. Get it now, bitch?" Wait, w-why didn't he told me about this? Did he just... He... No! Maka, you are not gonna cry! Not in front of her. And why would I cry for a boy? Boys are distractions. Stupid! Remember that, MAKA!

"Oh... Really? I now understand. Mind telling SOUL to stay away from me? Because, from what I remember... He is staying in my house" Her eyes widened in shock. And no, I am not satisfied. Soul didn't told me this... This crap!

"Soul is... Living with you?"

"Haven't you heard the news?" Now I blew my nails and mocked her. Now, who's annoyed with what she's doing?

"Oh... It's okay. He's gonna leave you anyway... Time is running DJ. Soul will leave you and will never see you again. How does that sound for a change?" Then she walked away. I slowly sat back on the stool and wondered. What? What does she mean? Is she bluffing or is it real? If I asked Soul, he'll react that I like him. And no! That's not really realistic for me. Soon after a few hours I came home to see Soul asleep on the couch. Did I mention, he keeps on waiting for me to go home. Like a cat. Weird. Do other boys do that? Don't care!

"Oy, Maka! It's 12:00! You said, you'll be here at 10:00" He slowly sat up as I closed my eyes. I am tired to think. And... Why am I caring too much if he'll leave? I should be happy, right? He's gonna leave me! Alone again! But... Fuck.

"S-soul, I'm too tired. Can you lecture me tomorrow?" I started to walk to my room when he said something.

"Maka, I heard some news from my brother. I'll leave in-"

"One month... One month, right?" Then I turned around. Smiling? Wait... Am I Maka or am I still Maka? I don't get myself! Why would I be smiling? If I'm feeling... Something else.

"How do you know?"

"Oh... Some big news at work. I need to rest, night"

"Wait... Maka, I was just... G-gonna ask you... Do you want to go to... Somewhere this Saturday?" Hmm, Is it just me or he looks tense with the odd eyes and tense hands. Whatever.

"Yeah, sure... Just be sure to tell Blair to stop calling me a bitch" I turned around and was about to go to my room for the second time when he pulled my wrist. Wait, what?

"Did Blair told you about it?" His voice was straight not before that he is tense. How can he do that? I mean... Is that even normal? I know no one can easily compose like that. Unless he's not human but... Yeah.

"Yeah, why?"

"Maka, no matter what Blair told you... She's just trying to-"

"No, I get it. Just leave in one month time okay? I'll be happy about it. I was just really happy when Blair told me that news. And I didn't even cared she called me a bitch" Wait... This is isn't normal. I was smiling before now I'm lying? What? Am I... Oh! Crap! No! No! Shit!

"Oh"

"Night... Need to rest" So I locked the door and leaned on the door. Why am I so stupid to realize that? Why did agreed to this? Why is this happening to me? Why now? Now that he is gonna leave. Then, remembering everything. I was astonished to recall it all. No! Why him? Why did I-I mean... I'm a good girl, why did I? Why should I experience this? Love is a bitch! Now karma hits fast! I wonder if crying makes me sound like a girl who was dumped by a boy. And yes, I sound like one!

First times again. Falling in love on the age of 21! Dude, am I 7th grade or something? I laughed until I cried again. Is this even normal? I look crazy! And no! I am not leaving my room looking like a pathetic girl in love!

"No! No!" But no matter how much I say no, this liquid thing on my eyes keeps on falling. I admit it... Tears. Okay?


	11. Chapter 11

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Uhm... Please do continue to review and I am thinking of another mini-story. It is still SoMa. I'm actually thinking to make it not after this story but I think I can make it while making this one. ONLY if you think it's good! And if you'll support me! Will you support my other story? :D.**

**Two is better than one**

Alright, Maka. Stay calm. What are you being so nervous about? It's just some hang out outside, right? Quit it with what Blair told you. Soul will leave and STOP li-liking him! He is nothing special, okay?  
god, when did I sounded so weird and talking to myself in front of a mirror?! I am very fucked up! I sighed and combed my wet hair from the shower. It is actually the day that Soul and I are going somewhere. And I don't have any clue where he's taking me.

"Maka! Are you done? We need to go now!" Soul yelled from somewhere. Alright, this is just one... Simple hang out. Nothing special. I opened the door and saw Soul putting his shoes on.

"Well, good thing you're not wearing a skirt or something"

"I learned my lesson, snow white" He smirked and then suddenly stood up. He started tickling me from my waist, which is silly because I am actually ticklish.

"So-soul! S-stop it! You're driving me crazy! Hahahahahaha!" He keeps on tickling me with his stupid smirk. And for heaven's sake I can't focus straight. I admit it, over my willpower. The smirk makes him hotter. Okay? Heaven's sake! I've never looked over anyone's hotness before! I even thought I was a lesbian before.

"Same way as you went crazy over me, right?" He slowly stopped tickling me and locked his eyes for an unknown reason. Oh no... This... This thing happening cannot go on any further. Fuck! Why did I agreed anyway? This move can be so fucked up in so many ways.

"Soul! Stop jerking around and I AM NOT... Crazy about you, okay?" We both slowly walked to his motorcycle when he started chuckling like crazy once again. Fuck this, this ironic position pisses me off! I can't actually agree with being crazy over him... I am JUST infatuated and not crazy. Infatuation is different with Madness for your information.

"Whatever you say, Maka. I am not buying it, by the way" We both rode on his motorcycle and I just rolled my eyes or his boastful attitude. And yet again, I am INFATUATED. I slowly placed my hands around his waist. I never knew he could be so warm. I smiled on my side when I get to feel his warmth. I never knew, I could feel sleepy over a motorcycle ride.

"Hmm... I figured you need to relax for a while... You seem tense over the week... So, I think the park may be some right place or something" Come on, why does he keeps on being so sweet yet being so... Cold? With this attitude, I don't know how to react to any of this.

"Really? The park? Hmmm... Okay snow white, what do you got?"

"Hm, I don't really know baby doll... What do you wanna do?" What? He doesn't have any plans. As if I know what to do in a park! What do people anyway? So for further questions, I looked through the crowd. I saw mostly cuddling couples but what distracted me is a huge hollow tree on top of a hill.

"Hmm, let's go over that tree" I pointed to the tree while he turned around. I think that tree makes me feel peaceful by looking at it. It could actually help me think. Somewhere peaceful and not over crowded.

"Why? You want me to be with you, huh?" Again, with his boastful attitude.

"Snow white, if you keep being so boastful... I might hit you with a book this time" So he suddenly composed himself while we walk our way towards the huge tree. So I leaned my back on the trunk and closed my eyes. I am right, it is actually peaceful. Only the wind was making the small sounds. Then, I felt some weight on my legs. I opened my eyes and saw SOUL lying his head on my lap.

"Okay, what the heck are you doing?" I crossed my arms and cocked an eye brow. For the second time, he is being sweet once again. Did he ate something? Or am I again in a prank show? Are there cameras surrounding us?

"What do you mean? I am lying my head, what does it look like?" Common sense... I know how to use it. Again, he is being cold or being a jerk. Boys are just like girls. They're confusing. But... I can't get mad at him. Why? Because, I am infatuated.

"I know you're lying your head but, what for?"

"I don't know... I just... I feel like it. I could even see you closer now" He picked up a small flower and started to run it on my face. Uhm... What does this mean? Wait... Flowers?! Fuck! I am allergic to flowers!

"Why? Do I look like a pillow to you? Soul, get that flower away from me! I am allergic to them!"

"I know... That's why I'm doing it" He started laughing his ass off from my continuous sneezes. I thought he was being sweet but he knew I was allergic to them. Fucked up, man. For a few minutes, he suddenly fell asleep on my lap. I started to wake him but he's really asleep. I slowly examine his face. I don't know what came over me, but there's this sudden urge to touch his face and... A stupid move, I did.

I never knew his face was this smooth, like a new-born baby. Okay, maybe I'm over reacting. Like a three years old. Then, his lips. I lied, I never felt kissing a wet wall. It felt good. Better even. But... I just... I just can't. But there's this attractive motion that keeps me from pulling him closer. I slowly placed his head on the soft grass and lied down beside him.

"I am not crazy over you... I'm just infatuated" I smiled and slowly closed my eyes. Yet, fuck... I am crazy over him, aren't I? Soon, I woke up by something warm all over my body. Oh dear fuck! I hurriedly stood up and composed myself. Soon, Soul slowly stood up while rubbing his hair. He was... He was hugging me! Hugging me! Maka, I told you! Don't go crazy over it and most especially him! Don't make his words true! But, I am, right?

No... Oh no.


	12. Chapter 12

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Proof! That I can... Work on with TWO stories AT THE SAME TIME. And with this, I could be... Wait for it! LEGENDARY! Aww... Yeah! XD.**

**Two is better than one**

"Okay okay... Let's play truth or dare" Soul started and I wasn't in the mood for playing some stupid game. We were still relaxing on the hill and it was already 9:00 PM. We ate ice cream, played cards, ate lunch, talked about families and stuffs. And oh-! Wait!

"Soul... What is this?" I hurriedly sat up and asked him. He turned to me with an odd expression. Clearly, he doesn't get what I meant. Crap! I'm feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?"

"What are we doing? Why are you doing this to me?" He chuckled and then moved his head back towards the silent trees. I was confused as a person finding Waldo. god, I hate that game! I can't find Waldo with my unclear vision.

"I admit it. I don't know what I'm doing. I just... I don't know. I asked you for some reason. What are we doing? You can ask it yourself. You might find out an answer" He softly smiled and what does he mean? Is he giving me a hint or to?

"Wait... Can I get another hint?" This time he face palmed me as if I said something stupid. Wait... Did I? Thinking back, I still don't get what he is implying. He turned back on my direction and grinned.

"You can name this what you want it to be... A hang out, friendly date, personal date, a date" Okay, now I get it. This thing... Happening to me. I am NOT infatuated. I am... I am in love with Soul Eater Evans. I can't! We can't!

"Oh... More like a friendly hang out to me. We're friends, right?" No, dear god. I felt this heavy feeling in my chest. Why? Am I supposed to cry? But fuck, I want to! But... What would he think of me? For heaven's sake, he is leaving you for the next three weeks! And you won't see each other again! Maka, do you get it?

"Uh... Of course we are."

"Okay... Let's play that game of yours. Okay... I start. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you... Did you and Blair... Did _it?_" By the meaning 'it', I mean the thing that Tsubaki and Black Star do every now and then. I am very amused that Tsubaki could hold it in every. single. day. That must be tough for her. Or is it for her? For her shy attitude I bet she's wild on something.

"If I said yes, would you be jealous?" What?

"What? No... I was just asking"

"Okay okay... Hmmm, yeah. I don't know. I guess. He drugged me with ecstasy last year and when I woke up... we were both on the bed naked. And she told me... We did it" Crap... My mind felt light headed for a while. But... No. Stop giving in on something you are not supposed to!

"Okay... My turn. Who do you like?" Fuck, I knew it. He's gonna ask that question. I stayed silent for a while for five seconds or more. I can't think of a good excuse. Oh no...

"Hey, Snow white... Get up... I'm really tired right now and-" But before I could do anything and stand up. His lips was pried against mine. His eyes were closed and dear god! What the fuck, man? I can-... Fuck... What am I doing? Why did I just wrapped my hands over his neck. Fuck! I hurriedly pushed him away and walked away. And, he followed behind me. This is so not gonna happen.

"Maka! What are you being so ignorant about? Why can't you admit it yourself that you also love me?" Fuck... Not sure if he's being sensitive or being boastful. And I don't know how to start. I have never 'fall in love' with a guy before. Not until now. "Soul, I know you're thinking it's because of my pride. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY FUCKING PRIDE SOUL! For once, Soul... Tsubaki was right. Love is great, fantastic, awesome! But she forgot to mention that love is a bitch! A lie! A theory! There's no such thing called love. I... I don't want to regret falling for someone who is not ready to catch me. Who's gonna leave me in the end" I never knew this could hurt so bad. That this tears won't stop falling. I never knew that this could hurt so fucking hard that my body felt numb. He was silent.

"Maka... I am nothing like your father. You know that and I am ready to catch you every now and then"

"Know what? From what you told me earlier... Blair! You slept with her and not admitting it to yourself... It's like saying that your grades are decent but it was one percent higher to fail"

"Maka! It was ecstasy! I don't know what I was doing!"

"It isn't about that. It shows that you're not like my father but it could only last a day. Then you'll leave. Leave me as if I'm a used condom"

"Maka! First, stop using metaphors and similes, you use disgusting things! Second, give me a chance and I'll prove you wrong" I shrugged my head. I can't! I've seen him in a club kissing, making out with different women. I believe he can do it every time I turn my back.

"I'll say it to you straight. Pack your bags, go somewhere else and go to London with Blair. Tell that to her and send me a wedding invitation. I am glad if you make me your maid of honor" And what's with all the figures of speech? Fuck. Am I like this when I'm angry? I sound like a book. And still... I just. It's hard but I can't.

I walked away and left him. I just can't. Not now. He is better off with Blair. Not me. I'm just a simple disc jockey. Nothing more and nothing less.


	13. Chapter 13

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Oh! If some of you don't know! I have started a mini SoMa story entitled 'Heart-Shaped Bookmark'. Please do read if you have a spare time and review! Thanks! Sorry for the long update! I was doing this sorts of tests in my school! DX. Forgive meh!**

**Two is better than one**

_'Beep... Beep... Beep' _I pounded the alarm. Fuck, I just remembered Nicki Minaj's song in the morning! I yawned wildly and sat up properly on my bed. My eye lids are too heavy because I CRIED myself to sleep. Serves me right, that's what I get for being a stupid girl who believed in love but now... Not anymore.

I lifted my body and forced my way out of my room, shutting my eyes closed to see that certain albino and jerk face anywhere. No, I didn't heard his voice nor seen him. Did he left? Something inside of me were... Were missing but it was for the best anyway at anyhow. Then, I looked down on my feet. Maka, don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

Then bam! I saw a letter sticking on my door. So decided to read it, every word flickered on my eyes. Damn it! I'm being a teenage hopeless romantic. _'Maka, I know you really couldn't stand me anymore. That's why I left, I'll be going to London straight away if that's what you like. Sorry for crashing in. Soul' _I didn't even got the chance to say good bye. He just left. My knees felt weak that I sat up in front of his room door, sobbing for my hopelessness. Why is it so hard? This is all I get for being a total bitch.

If Soul could see me right now, I'm way too hopeless to confess right now. But then, I heard my phone ring. Is it Soul? No... Wait. I walked over to my room and wiped my tears. Uh... Gross, Maka!

"Maka! It's Tsubaki, you okay? I heard Soul left" Dear no! I won't be hopeless to her. "What? N-no! I'm actually happy he left!" Fuck... I'll screw things if I lied with this. I can't go on with my pride. I'm being stupid! I bit my lips, hoping to stop all of this.

"Maka, you don't need to pretend that you're okay. I'm your friend. And-" "I-I know... I didn't listened to myself! I used my heart, Tsubaki! I was too stupid to notice!" So much for being not hopeless. It's true, I'm already hopeless. There's no need to hide it.

"Maka, do you want to talk about it?" So I decided to meet her in this, small coffee shop in the mall. And is it just me or... Sometimes, I see Soul. Fuck! Am I this hopeless?

"Ms, Can I get you anything?" He handed me a menu full of coffee beverages. Hmm, maybe I could use some to calm myself. I have been crying my eyes out for some time now. I have to stop!

"Yeah... I'll have the black coffee with extra sug-" I looked up on the waiter or whatever and he is... Is he Soul? Wait... I-I. I closed my eyes and stared at him back. What the? What kind of sorcery is this?

He turned into a girl? A pink-haired even! Is he a guy or a girl? I couldn't tell myself.

"With pleasure mam" So he or she walked away as I waited for Tsubaki. Maka, stop thinking about him for once! Just once think about something else! Then after waiting like forever for me, Tsubaki finally made it. I don't know why but she looks pretty tired to me. She's gasping for air like someone drowned her in a swimming pool.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Maka, give me a moment to breathe" So she slowly started breathing normal and sat on the opposite direction and about to cry she told me something that I was so shocked of.

"He did what?!"

"Y-you heard me. We... Last night, we did it. I usually tell you of. And then, he said he couldn't do it no more and I thought I was the problem because I wasn't in the mood but no... He said, HE HAS BEEN CHEATING! HE WAS FUCKING THIS GIRL NAMED... Karu" Then she outbursts everything. Heh, just as I thought they were doing well.

Guess what, my conclusions were right. Boys are all shit. One way or another, they'll leave you. Well, in my case... I wasn't aware that he left but fine. I won't care... I won't give a fuck about it.

"Tsubaki, it was also rough for me to... Fall in love that i vowed to never happen but now, I regret everything. I supposed you'll laugh on my face because I accidentally but in purpose fell for him. HARD. But, guess what? Who's in London right now" Maka, no. No. No. No.

"Maka, don't cry... It could get worse" She started patting my back but it wasn't helping.

"It did. He's with Blair in London" Then she was silent. Shit, I thought we would fix this thing or whatever. But we were both hopeless to think that there's a solution.

"Maka"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna get drunk tonight?" Hmmm, well... Getting drunk could forget problems in a while and I can take care of myself. We might even meet some other guys but no... Not in the mood to meet them.

"Sure" I stood up and she stood up with a confused look on her face.

"Where are we going?"

"Duh, you said we're gonna get drunk"

"No, I said tonight!"

"Well, we'll start now"


	14. Chapter 14

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: So yeah, I'm completely busy with school so... I'll make it clear, I'll update this story during Saturday! Or it might get updated earlier. Just stick with Saturday! That's all.**

**Two is better than one**

Strike four for a margarita, wooh! I feel a bit sober. I stared down at Tsubaki who has her eyes closed with her cheeks all flustered. I think Tsubaki is a bit drunk. We are currently sitting on this L shaped red couch with a glass table. Now, I feel what other people do when they have problems. Or I have problems.

"Maka... Do you want to hear something funny?" She still had her eyes closed while grinning like crazy. Hmm, figured. She is drunk and she might talk about how she likes fried chicken.

"Alright, here we go" I rolled my eyes, she poked her index finger on my cheek with her half-asleep eyes gazing at me.

"Tsubaki and Black Star are not stupid enough, you know" Okay, that was new. The fact that she's not talking like she's not Tsubaki and she might just be drunk talking.

"Okay... What does that mean? Not Tsubaki?" I grinned on my own joke which was pretty corny and I think I'm feeling drunk because I just drank a shot or two of brandy. I don't really know how surrounded are we with bottles of empty alcohol but save the king! I think I'm feeling dizzy.

"Okay, Maka-chan. I will tell you. Tsubaki was just worried about you of how you think of boys. You said they're all stupid and a pile of distraction. Which is true because I believed that true love exists. But guess who's stupid" She cackled a laughter and I don't know. I couldn't compose myself properly.

"During... The lunch in the not for two restaurant. Yeah, stupid place... Tsubaki asked Black Star if he has a friend who could hook her up with. He said he has and guess what? His name is Soul!" Wait, what? I ain't sure if she's drunk talking or shit talking or both. I cackled a laughter and giggled.

"Come on, Tsubaki. I think you're just drunk. Come on, let's not waste this set-up. Let's dance!" We both giggled and we both walked over to the dance floor with random strobe lights hitting everyone's drunken faces. This could be fun, I haven't danced in a while.

_'I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you'_

_'From here on out  
I'll be your commander  
No fear no doubt  
I'll provide the answer'_

'Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh ooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do'

Wow! From now on, he is my idol! He mixed David Guetta with Flo-Rida! With a fast mash-up! That's just rad! But I think... I can do better. I'm being sarcastic with his skills. I smirked as I staggered on the elevated area while I caught everyone's attention, heck I don't give a fuck of what they think. I placed his beats on my head and he remains stunned. We'll see about that. Does he know who I am? I'm a disc jockey and I don't idolize him. Well, he only got something but I can do better.

"HEY! WHAT THE HECK YOU DOING?!" Well, for sure. He talks like a black guy. Okay, I'm being racist. Fuck me! I'm drunk! "I'm making the dance floor less boring" I manipulated the sophisticated machines with a few other people joining. What did I told him? I'm the best!

_'Stand-standing in the hall of fame. I'm wide awake!  
And the world's gonna know your name, I'm wide awake!  
I'm wide awake!  
__Yeah, I was in the dark  
__I was falling hard  
__With an open heart'_

_'Yeah you could be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the king kong banging on your chest_

You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God  
Go banging on his door'

_'I wanna do it for the night, night  
So get me now, and knock this over  
I wanna do it like you like, like  
Come get me, baby we're not getting younger  
I just want you tonight, night  
Baby we won't do it for life'  
_

_'Standing in the hall of fame!'_

I ended my mash-up while swaying my hips and gave what I wanted on the boring disc jockey. See that! In the face, baby! Where's your beats by dre now, bitch!

"Wow. I mean... Wow" He looks up on me in amazement. He has this pink hair which is weird that it looks good on him. He grins at me with amazement while I gave his headphones back. He does look good though.

"Thanks"

"Well, for a second there... I thought you're just another drunk bitch trying to throw yourself at me guess I'm wrong. You're flying man! I'm Chrona, a dj in this club"

"Aw, that's so cute. I'm Maka Albarn a disc jockey in Cupa Manhattan" Again, he's impressed again. "Really? It takes skills to work there! Shit! You're freaking flying dude!

"Well, let's not waste your time. Wanna show down?"

"You? Challenging me?"

"Yeah. Ain't a question it's an answer" Okay then, this guy doesn't know what he has gotten himself into.

Hmmm, forcing my eyes to open. I feel wonderful, I feel soft under a cottony cloud. Hmm... Wait! Bed? Huh?! I looked down and I was wearing black corset and panties. Oh... Oh, what the fuck happened last night? Maka, recall! Recall! Uh... Fuck, all I remember is Tsubaki and I were drinking and... She said she sets us up. Fuck!

"I gotta go! Where the fuck is Tsubaki and my purse" I stood up from the bed which looks pretty okay. Am I in a hotel suite? I looked around every corner of the bedroom and not until the door opens. I was started that the covers draped on my shoulders dropped.

"Maka! That was some party yesterday, huh? I admit it... You are the best! Super! You pulled out a ggood stunt" Pink haired guy? Wait... Fuck! We had a showdown! And, what happened after that?

"Uh, Cona"

"Chrona"

"Right... Uh listen, I don't remember much of what happened yesterday and... Can you give me a clue?"

"Okay, you... We were having a showdown of who's the best dj and clearly, you won! Your friend... Tsubasa?"

"Tsubaki"

"Right... Tsubaki, she went with this guy with blonde hair" I sighed in frustration and of course she did. I don't know what kind of powers she pulls to everyone. Every single one.

"Uh... Did you undressed me?" I lowered my head while feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, you puked on your clothes. I asked the cleaning lady to clean it for you" Crap, I still can't recall what had happened yesterday.

"Did we...?" He chuckled at first and sighed. Fuck with the suspense!

"No... But you were insisting that you want to. I had a hard time struggling with putting you down to sleep you know" Fuck! This is got to be the worse ever moment in my life!

"Besides, I don't sleep with my girls drunk. It sounds so... Hopeless. Anyways, here. Dress-up. Breakfast is downstairs. I'll go on ahead" So he exited the bedroom and I found my phone in the bag. Thank heavens!

I dialed some numbers which is Tsubaki... I'm gonna kill her for leaving me and for telling me about the set-up. If it's true... I've been so stupid.

"Hey! It's Tsubaki. She's not here at the moment but please leave a message after the beep" So a beep followed and of course, she might be asleep on the blonde's bed.

"Tsubaki! Listen, you need to tell me now if the set-up is true or else, I'll kill you! And meet with me at Parkson Hotel on the lobby at one! I need to talk to you... We... We need to go to London" I sent her a voice mail and soon regretted what I said. But... Fuck! I need to make things clear!


	15. Chapter 15

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Oh! An earlier update! Oh! If you guys haven't started reading 'Heart-Shaped Bookmark', you have to now! Lol, because I said so. Just read it if you don't know. Anyways, an EARLIER update because I just want to. XD.**

**Two is better than one**

"Maka! Glad you could join me!" Chona? I mean... Chrona waved his hand on the far end while chewing a piece of bacon. I am glad, because I am so gonna kill Tsubaki for all this.

"Chrona, you said my friend went with a blonde guy, right?" I sat on the opposite direction and he slowly nodded in agreement. Why is everything so weird when it comes to picking up chicks like Tsubaki. I mean, Tsubaki is really easy to get. One minute, she's alone sitting on a couch and then next thing you know, she's making out with a random guy.

"Yeah, he is a friend of my uncle, Excalibur. He's name is Justin Law" He added while chewing another piece of bacon. And what the fuck? He didn't told me earlier! "The fuck? You didn't told me earlier?! I could get Tsubaki myself! I mean... It's a fucking emergency you know!" I yelled, enough for other people to hear. I don't give a damn thing of what they all think, thank you very much.

"Chill, listen... That guy stays everywhere in Manhattan, mostly the highest hotel lounge in Manhattan. So, I don't really know where he lives, PERMANENTLY. And what's that emergency?" He suddenly got interested and smiled at me. Gosh, if I never met Soul, he might be comfortable to be with.

"That emergency is none of your business, stranger I met yesterday" Crossing my arms, he just beamed another smile and checked his wrist watch. "Come on, you need to spit it out anyway, Tsubaki might not come. So... You need to tell someone soon about your shit" Uh... Very pointless. I cocked an eye brow and he stared at me for some answer. And then another and he finally took a hint. Finally! Man, this guy is slow.

"Alright, fine. Don't share it to someone who helped you and for being a gentleman I am. Never slept with a girl drunk" Crap... He had to bring that up. "I was drunk, okay?"

"Whatever... Okay, fine. I'm just gonna get you, your lunch, sounds great right? I mean... The bacon with salad... It's like your mouth is having an orgasm. It's sex in your mouth" People started looking at us as if we're gross and I think we are.

"Keep your voice down, you idiot. People are eating and they don't want to mix it with sex... And no... Thank you with lunch"

"Well, too late. I'm already half way there" I just sighed and then watched him wait in line. Hm, Chrona is... A good guy next door but somewhat fun for some reason, not that boring guy next door. He is a bit... Clumsy, like just now... Tripping on a girl and then asking for her number. He is cute though, dimples, fair skin and quite jumpy but... I still... I miss him-

"Hey" I looked up and it was none other than... "Tsubaki! W-why did you left me yesterday?" I hugged her so tightly before I kill her. I thought she's dead.

"I met this guy... Named Justin... He's a tennis player and hmm... Yummy" Shit... Why does everyone talk about sex today? Is it talk-about-sex day? From the way, Tsubaki fidgets her hair, I can tell she is dumbstruck once again from a boy with no brain.

"Wow, you were crying like crazy that boys are all fucking morons and now you're like 'he's so yummy'" I mocked. "Who's yummy?" Chrona said out of nowhere and then handed me a plate of lunch. Tsubaki, giving me 'The look'.

"No one-"

"Maka, I'm so rude to not introduce to him. Hi, I'm Tsubaki... Her best friend" He shook her hand and smiled. "I'm Chrona... Maka's stranger that she met yesterday" I rolled my eyes and we all settled to sit down at once.

"Tsubaki, you know why I asked you, right?"

"No... I was too busy with Justin"

"Alright... Tsubaki, I told you that... We're gonna go to London, right?" Both Tsubaki and Chrona widened their eyes and he spat some of what he was drinking.

"London?! Is that your emergency you're talking about?!" Both Tsubaki and Chrona said at the same time. I nodded to Tsubaki. I really need to go... I am fucking stupid to let him go.

"And yes I am. And it is still none of your business"

"I think... It is my business now... I can help you get there" Wait... Really? Bragging about his ways, I am convinced and I trust him enough. I mean, he's a gentleman. He didn't took any advantage on me. I guess, he earns my respect.

"And what help is that?"

"My uncle works in the foreign affairs, he can acquire a private plane or something... Unless you want to... Wait for two hours for you to enter the actual plane"

"Y-you would do that?!" I asked, surprised. Man, this guy is super rich! He is a low DJ but he is fucking rich as hell!

"I would. ONLY, if I go with the both of you and if you tell me... This emergency of yours" Okay, should I tell him? Is he lying? Why is he smiling?

"Fine, since I don't like waiting for two hours... I need to get Soul back"

"Who's Soul? Weird name"

"And weird hair, Chro-na. Someone special"

"Oh... Classic. I get it, if you want to get him back... We need to go early, how about... Tomorrow?" Both Tsubaki and I were shocked that I spat some of the food. "Seriously? That early?"

"I'm serious" And he is DEAD serious. How can he shift?

"Okay okay" And then he dialed some numbers and placed his phone on his ear.

"Hello uncle?... Uh-Uhm... U-uncle, I-I don't need to hear a lecture about the 19th century. Uncle, stop calling me a fool... Fuck... Yes, yes and yes. You told me that story for the twentieth time. Listen, I need a private plane coming to London tomorrow. Yes and yes... Okay, thank you" Uhm... Weird uncle but cool.

"He said okay... Okay, go and prepare for whatever. We'll meet at the airport, Eight AM... SHARP" With that he left and Tsubaki and I watched as he darted out of sight. "You know... He might be better than Soul" He is... But he isn't Soul.

"I know but he isn't someone that I love"


	16. Chapter 16

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Okay... I don't really know what I ate that I've gone completely online in Fan Fiction Community. Maybe I'm just inspired. Oh! Read 'Symptoms' it's a series of drabbles. ;))**

**Two is better than one**

"Finally, I thought you weren't coming" Chrona said, placing his phone in his pocket. I don't know if it's just me or Chrona looks better with his shades on. We all entered the jet and oh my god?! I feel like a president in United States. Awesome!

"Feels awesome, right?" Chrona chuckled, Tsubaki and I sat on the opposite seat facing him. "Chrona... So why are you... Working as a DJ if you're damn rich like this!" Is he out of his mind? I mean... If I were this rich, I ain't gonna work if I'm a lazy ass.

"It's because I believe that being a disc jockey is something that I can't leave... Have you watched... Hmm... Kill the DJ?" Wait... Wait a second, he... He's just like me. My eyes widened. I can't believe there is someone like me. Tsubaki and I have the same look on our face, Clearly Tsubaki knows my background story because she is my best friend.

"Yeah! I mean... Totally! That movie inspired me to be... This!" I can't believe it. We all can't believe it. Is he? No...

"You know Maka, this could be the guy. You both have the same inspiration" Tsubaki whispered. Crap... I don't look red, right? "Tsubaki, shut up. It's just a coincidence" Tsubaki chuckled on the other hand as if she does not believe it. Come on, a lot knows that movie.

"So... You have a girlfriend or something?" Tsubaki teased. "Shut the fuck up!" I muttered.

"Oh... I don't mind. Actually, I had a girlfriend. Her name was Patty. But, when she was shopping with her sister Liz, a guy took all their money and jewelry, the man shot her on the head while Liz escaped. I don't know what happened to Liz back then, but I know she professionally holds a gun" Wow... Talk about drama, I never knew he had been through tough times. It is not obvious, trust me.

"That's really... Tragic. But are you... Dating someone right now?" I sighed in annoyance for Tsubaki's teasing. I elbowed her gut. "Oww" Good, haha.

"Hm, dating? Nah, I'm still looking for someone"

"Really? What if she's in front of you?" For the love of god, Tsubaki! "Tsubaki, cut it out! I am going to London... I mean, we are going to London to find him!"

"Hmm, which reminds me... What's your story?" Seeping a taste of tang wine from the glass, I wasn't sure if this is gonna help or not. But I said it myself, that I trust him. "Well... This bitch beside me, Tsubaki and her boyfriend-"

"Ex" She cuts off.

"Whatever. Ex, sets us up, because she was worried that I might turn up as a lesbian liking boobs. But the truth is, I never trust men from the moment my disgusting father started hitting on other women besides mom, I don't do dating. So Tsubaki sets us up, but then I met Soul at the Cupa Manhattan. Her whorish girlfriend asked for a mash-up but I don't do one if someone is being a bitch. So yeah... That was where I met him. Tsubaki once again, sets us up by going to the restaurant called 'Not for 2'-"

"That restaurant sucks like hell... Who does that?"

"I know right!" I totally agree with him. One, because it is required to be three and second, it sucks seeing someone kissing in front of you. Then again, Tsubaki gave me 'The look'. I just rolled my eyes and continued with my story. Curse you, Tsubaki.

"Really? So... We're on our way... To kidnap him and... Talk to you?" Crap... Did I mention, Blair has a lot of bodyguards surrounding her building. Which I found on the internet. And the only way is to kidnap him.

"Well, I can't just ask the bodyguards with the puppy dog eyes"

"You can always use your body" Tsubaki added. "Tsubaki, I don't know what had influenced you to turn so fucking green! We are not using our bodies!" Chrona laughed on our faces until he jerked a tear.

"But... Where do you think Soul is staying then?" Chrona asked. Hmm, still have no idea.

"Well... I only know Blair's building but not Soul's. Fuck! Why didn't I thought of this before?" Why am I so stupid at times? I mean... Really? During this time? Going to London. "Relax... We can always hire a private investigator"

"Do you not have anything?"

"I don't have love" With that Tsubaki chuckled and I know what it means.

"Alright, We'll plan everything first thing in the morning, but first... We need to buy some disguises. It's not easy to pass guards you know" For a moment, I realized that there are still men that girls can trust. Most of the time, actually. So we all waited until the jet landed. Wow! I can see a lot of new things in London. Why is everything... So formal?

Deciding to go with Chrona since Tsubaki walked away and said that she was going shopping, Chrona and I decided to eat on a restaurant. "Alright, I'm just gonna hire a private investigator" He dialed some numbers and then placed his phone on his ear.

"Hey, Ragnarok. Yes, are you near... Maximus Hotel? Yes... We need your help. Yes, dinner at... Seven in Hotel Maximus, okay?" With that he ended the call.

"Is everything easy for you with just one phone call?"

"Hmm, normally yes"

"And why are you helping us again?"

"It's because I can and I want to"

"Touche"


	17. Chapter 17

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Guess what?! Since it's our sem break and my last day of school is tomorrow for two weeks of a break, I am going to award you with updates maybe in Saturday and Sunday! And we're going to Singapore in Oct. 31! So freakin' excited! :D.**

**Two is better than one**

I woke up the next morning. I slept on the bed together with Tsubaki, who's still sleeping and feels like doesn't want to be bothered while Chrona slept on the floor with the comforter. Air-conditioned and the view of London in front of your bed. It's freaking awesome if you ask me. I wish I could bring this bed back to my house.

I also noticed that Chrona went earlier than me, I sat on the bed and then removed my socks. (It was very cold last night). Then the door on the side opened, revealing a guy with a towel wrapped around his waist, droplets of water rolling on his pale while skin and relaxed eyes gazing-wait! What the fuck?!

"Chrona?! Y-you scared the shit out of me! You could have said something when you went out the bathroom!" This. Is. So. Embarrassing.

"What? I didn't know you're awake and staring on my body" He chuckled and I did not! I was looking over who it was. "I did not stared! Damn it! I looked up to check who it was standing in front of me! And why are you still here?! Put on some damn clothes!" Before I could continue with my nag and he continues to laugh on my ass for a reason, Tsubaki groaned.

"If you guys are going to yell all day, get a fucking room! I'm trying to sleep!" Wow... Talk about morning tantrums. We walked away from the silence she wanted as he wrapped himself with clothing. Finally, reasonable enough to face him and not face the half-naked man earlier.

"What's the plan?"

"Alright, Ragnarok called me, he said he's going to meet us at 7 during dinner and I think... You should really pass those guards to enter, I researched and they said Blair was strict when it comes to security it said that it was based on experience, when she was once robbed in her mansion. I guess, Blair might be protecting your boyfriend right now. Help me with something to figure out, how to access those guards" Okay... For Soul, Maka think. What can make a guy distracted?

Before I could think of anything else, Tsubaki staggered beside me with a look of frustration. Once again, morning tantrums. "I'm already awake when both of you were yelling and laughing!" Shit! I've got it!

"I got it! What if Tsubaki distracts them?" Both the two companions asked "What?" At the same time, as for Tsubaki, she was caught back to life.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... You told me to use bodies, so we're using yours to distract them?!" Her face suddenly reddened and she stood up and crossed her arms. "What?! Maka! What the fuck are you thinking?! How about you do it?!"

"How can I? I'm the one who needs to go inside and... You have a better body than I am! You're cup D!" With that Chrona looked away while Tsubaki cursed at him for some time and then turned silent.

"And what if... Some guy turns out to be cute. Come on, you're not really gonna have sex with them. You're just gonna seduce then and then use your... Fighting skills you learned with your brother" Her thin mouth turned into a vicious smirk. It actually gave me goosebumps and it scared me. Fuck.

"Maybe... I want to try something new. Hmm, a group intercourse?" My eyes shots wide. Is she really going to do that? I don't even know how I became her friend! She said she was addicted to the act herself. I still couldn't believe it.

"Seriously, Tsubaki! You're gonna do that?!"

"Hmm, don't really know... I'm used to sticking to one" Maybe that's a yes and it gave me some chills. "Perfect! That should distract them! Okay, so I'm going with you to guard the room where he is and talk to him. I'll knock five times if someone is coming, got it? But for now, we need to know their location"

So we were in the venue where we were supposed to meet the so called 'private investigator'. When this freakishly huge guy and freaky with all black and white comes to us. "Finally, we've been waiting" Chrona blurts out. So... This is... Ragnarok? Well, I never expected him to be so... Huge.

"Uhm, nice to meet you Ragnarok" I started. So Chrona introduced him to us. Turns out he works like a CSI whatsoever.

"Okay, I have found the location. Turns out, this Soul Evans..." Handing us a one-by-one picture of him-. Wait, what the fuck?! Soul looks so cute! Where does he gets this?

"Is staying in Madison Village, blue mansion. Guarded by CCTV cameras, roaming guards and this Blair... Blair stays with him actually" So we decided to talk about more stuffs. I learned a lot of sneaky stuffs too. While Tsubaki, keeps on asking Chrona to buy her a pair of hand cuffs, a whip and she left to go and shop in a lingerie store. Fuck, I can actually predict what she's trying to do here.

"It was nice meeting you" I shook Ragnarok's hand before he left. Chrona and I decided to plan ourselves. "Okay, since he's staying IN her mansion, we found out that Blair likes bands. So... You are going to use an untraceable phone and call her as if you don't know that she's Blair and you just mistook her for someone else, you have to like... Yell like "Adam Levine is in taco bell" or whatever. Just get her to leave. I'll deal how to enter the village and... Tsubaki will deal with the guards inside, as for you... Don't use the door to enter, just... Climb or something"

"Why?"

"Well... You're gonna bother Tsubaki" I awkwardly nodded and we continued to plan. I know this plan will work. For Soul. It will.


	18. Chapter 18

******Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**  


******Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

******Note: Alright, this is gonna end soon enough. Hmm, maybe 3-4 chapters left? Oh! And Lady in Red will be in hiatus. I need to fit a new story first before the Lady in Red story. Thanks! **

******Two is better than** **one **

"Time check... 11:45 PM" Chrona muttered while looking on his wrist. We were all sitting inside the van with everyone gathered. I don't know what's Tsubaki's plan that she's wearing a... A red and tight dress with stilettos and a purse and I was dressed in a maid costume and for Chrona... He was dressed in all black but dressed as a butler underneath at the same time.

"Alright... Clarifying the plan. Maka, makes a distraction for Blair... I'll be in charge of the CCTV cameras and a way inside. I'll flash a flashlight if I found one. Tsubaki, you come with me... Distract the guys in one area and I'll pull Maka with me towards where her lover boy is" Not a very good plan but it's worth a shot. For Soul anyways.

Everyone of us nodded as I reached for the untraceable phone on my hand. Dialing Blair's number, the phone rang for a few seconds... Until a tiresome voice answered. I'm guessing it is Blair.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Special delivery"

"Uhm... Excuse me? What for?"

"Uh... Someone ordered three boxes of pizza and we're on our way to deliver" I signaled the both of them to run along as we were parked towards the neighbor's side. They followed and I could tell that Blair's still talking to me. I can see her shadow anyway. "No! No! I didn't-we didn't asked for-" Before she could continue, she didn't hung the phone but she staggered away.

Within a few moments, Chrona flashed a light as I exited the van and ran on a long pathway on the back door towards them. Chrona placed one last bubblegum on a camera and he signaled inside. Opening the door with a slight creek, he brought a pistol over the area, keeping us safe and sound.

I gotta say... Blair has a really nice taste in interior design. I mean, everything's in place. From the blue walls and purple motif. It was almost perfect when every picture was covered with her fucking face. She's very in love with herself.

We silently staggered towards the stairs and into a dark room... As soon as we realized it was a closet's door, someone staggered on the hallway and then into the door beside us... We silently stood still on the closet door of the room, peeping from the holes... "The fuck?" I muttered. I mean, Blair was about to go to sleep when she grabs a pistol herself and then placed it on the stand beside her before turning the lights back off. "This girl feels something" I whispered again.

"Alright... I'm going to distract her to leave her room and you exit the closet... Tsubaki come with Maka... Find Soul" Again, Tsubaki and I nodded as Chrona slowly exited the closet and knocked towards Blair's door. She irritatedly groaned and then started talking.. Blah blah blah groan scratch and then exit.

"Tsubaki, let's go" I ordered since she was distracted with all the awesome things that we couldn't have because we're just some plain DJ with a decent salary to survive reality. We crept into a long hallway... Guessing, I saw a hidden camera, we hid against a wall. "M-maka?"

"What?"

"I think... The room beside Soul's is the CCTV room" She pointed her index finger towards a half-open door on the far left. I gasped. Who wouldn't? Blair gave me the creeps... She's a total nuthead and not to mention an obsessive fucktard. It isn't normal to place a CCTV room beside a hot guy's room. Maybe because he's hot but you get the point.

"Who's there?" A deep voice asked, hearing the steps come closer and closer, Tsubaki steps in front with a moan of pleasure. I didn't know how she acted that but he was buying it. "Who the hell are you?" Someone behind the wall asked.

"I'm Chris... Blair's friend from the party... But you know... I kind of... Lost track of my car and I don't know where to rest... Do you mind?" She stooped a bit lower and I know her part of the plan for her extreme cleavage. She started crawling towards him with a slight bent and press against his body, they both entered the other room on the other side.

"Oh... Hot shots... Bring some of your boys over... They might... Want to join the party... I brought a lot of lingerie and condoms... You want me to punish naughty boys with my cuffs?" Tsubaki said enough for me to hear until the door shuts close.

I crept inside the CCTV room and everything was indeed a none shut eye area except for the rest rooms of course. I removed the cable and then hid it below a carpet and then everything turned blank. "Alright... Alright... Where the heck are you Soul?" I asked myself.

Before anything bad happens to me and even without thinking, I opened the door and then proceeded inside the room beside the CCTV. It was dark but the window was open, the light shown on the bed. "S-soul?" I muttered. Silver white? Silver fucking white?!

"Soul!" I jumped towards him and he was startled. Oh my! I missed his voice! "Soul! It is you!" I hugged him tight enough to never let him go. "M-maka?" He was still half-asleep so I punched my lips towards his. He was widely awake than ever.

What just happened?" He asked still confused from everything that's happening. "I'll explain to you everything... But right now, we gotta bail... Snow white" But before I could stand, he gripped on my wrist.

"I told you before didn't I? You call me Snow White once again... I'm gonna kiss you" With that, he shoved his lips back to mine longing with regret, love and passion. Not until we heard something flicker open. I mean, the lights.

A tight grip towards raspberry pink and the nose of the weapon shoved on his forehead. "Get away from him or I'll shoot your boyfriend, Maka"


	19. Chapter 19

******Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**  


******Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

******Note: I'll be changing my account here in fan fiction for personal reasons. First, a better start. After this story, I'll move to an account. But I'll never stop making SoMa stories no worries. AND! Chrona is not the one pointing the gun towards Maka or Soul. Blair's the one pointing the tip of the gun to his forehead while yanking his hair. So yeah... To make it clearer. **

******Two is better than one**

Maka spreads her hands on the air before slowly moving away from Soul. Blair's tight grip on his pink hair made him groan in pain. "Blair... Don't... Please, don't shoot"

"Maka, I would prefer to... Not do it but... This guy makes you happy. Chrona's your name, right?" She asked while yanking his hair. His eyes were shut close and his teeth sank under his breathe. "Blair! J-just let him go! Please! What did I ever do to you?" her eyes started to stream with tears and Soul couldn't do anything about it since one wrong move can push the trigger.

"FOR STARTERS... You... Stole Soul away from me. You seduced him with... Whatever's left in you or if I call it something if not empty"

"BLAIR! STOP INSULTING MAKA! SHE'S NOT JUST AN 'IT'. SHE'S A KICKASS DJ WHO CAME THE WAY OVER HERE TO SAVE MY ASS!" Soul yelled on top of his lungs.

"Soul! Stop defending her! Or I'll kill everybody including you... If I can't have you then... No one can't" Blair slowly dragged Chrona with her by his hair to the book shelf in front of the hostaged gang. She held a tight grip towards a gas lamp placed on top of the bookshelf.

"You see... I always... Have this gas lamps in every room. Maybe because they're stylish for me or... They're just good in killing people like you" She strained her eyes towards the crowd in disgust before throwing the liquid all over them. Everyone was panicking. There were no time to think because Blair held their lives on her palm. She can do whatever she want. "But let me just tie your... Cute boyfriend on the corner" She dragged Chrona once again by her hair and handcuffed him against a metal terrine.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO ANY HARM TOWARDS THEM! JUST DO IT TO ME, BLAIR!" Both Maka and Soul's eyes fluttered open when Chrona knew her.

"Wait... You know her?" asked Maka in shock.

"Oh please... Like he didn't told you" Blair cuts in but Maka never left her shocked phase and so did Blair. "Shut up" she said while playing with her gun.

"He's my ex. Clearly, he's mad at me because he's a fucking stalker-"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME FOR THE CRYING OUT LOUD! YOU WERE ON TOP OF MY BROTHER!" he yelled from the other side. Maka never knew anything about this yet... He never told her why he helped her. It was this. He wanted revenge more than anything in the world. Maka thought he was just being nice but he was clearly getting a sweet revenge to tackle the situation upside down for Blair.

"When I saw you with him in the gym you yelled that I'm a psychic boyfriend so that everyone would think that it's my fucking fault. You're a cussing son of a bitch who-" but before he could finish his ranting, Blair already fired the first bullet and raised in his torso. He wheezed at first as the two started yelling and crying.

"CHRONA! CHRONA! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! WHAT KIND OF A WOMAN ARE YOU!" Maka yelled. Her tears were running like a marathon. They kept going. Blair perked her lips and blew the tip of the pistol and flicked her eyes back to Maka. "Obviously, I'm just a girl who's... Going to do everything for someone I love. I'm just returning him... A favor" she raised her pistol and pointed it straight to Maka's head. Triggered the second bullet but Soul lunged forward and caught the bullet. Two thuds followed and silence overtook.

"SOUL! SOUL! W-what the fuck did you do that?! Soul! I-I... D-don't leave. Stay awake! Please! Soul!" He responded with his eyes fluttering close and open. As for Blair, she fell with a soft thud. Tsubaki dropped the gun and lunged for Maka and the others. Tears started streaming everywhere and Maka kept yelling on top of her lungs. There were blood everywhere. The smell, the bed, her clothes. Everywhere. She felt dizzy but she felt numb about it as Soul's eyes remained close.


End file.
